


angel

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 给朋友的礼物





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔（？）游作x天使了见  
> 十分我流  
> 大写的OOC OOC OOC

梅特塔隆告诉每一位天使：“敌基督要降临了，就在七天后。”  
上帝创造世界用了七天，敌基督毁灭世界也只需要七天。  
对此，下级天使鸿上了见表示怀疑。  
作为天使，鸿上了见并不算年长（至多几百岁吧，他不太记得清了），但他好歹受过高等教育，明白地球经过46亿年的演化才成长到今天的样子。比起敌基督七天毁灭世界这种故事，他更愿意相信是全球变暖在之后的七十年毁灭世界的科学说法。  
天堂出动了四位上级天使去暗杀敌基督，然而他们全部失败了。敌基督周围似乎有特殊的结界，接近他的天使越强越多，结界的力量就越强——这是灰头土脸的上级天使们得出的结论，于是他们决定在敌基督的力量显现前派遣一名下级天使暗杀他。  
这一任务光荣地落在鸿上了见头上，他都不知道是应该感到荣幸还是应该感到尴尬。  
刚才说到鸿上了见作为天使不算年长，可能正是因为如此他才不像那些与天地同寿的老古板一样迂腐。比起天使，他更喜欢自己在人间的身份，他是个学者，是摄影爱好者，算是个网络上的红人(谦逊地说)。他可以在前一天在塔西提岛的阳光海岸捧着一颗完美无瑕的黑珍珠，第二天就回到自家位于星尘大道的豪华海景别墅布上烛光晚宴，他的信徒数量令其他天使望尘莫及，却也让其他天使嗤之以鼻。  
可能正因为如此,鸿上了见一直是不受重视的下级天使，几百年都没有升迁的弱小天使去抓捕遇强则强遇弱则弱的敌基督似乎还挺合适。  
鸿上了见对上级的安排无话可说，也只能认命地开着他的爱车，一辆粉红色的凯迪拉克Coupe DeVille前往敌基督的所在地。  
“梅特塔隆说的地方一个就是这里才对……”鸿上了见把车速压到5码开在路上，不知道为什么敌基督的位置会在一所高中附近，难道是污染祖国的花朵更有利于他千秋万代一统江湖吗？上帝之声就是这一点讨厌，他只愿意用声音传递讯息，要是他肯发张照片过来肯定方便得多。  
鸿上了见回忆了一下，根据梅特塔隆告诉他的有关《精准预言书》上的消息，敌基督马上就会来到他身边。由于《精准预言书》被编写的那个年代与现在相去甚远，有许多预言往往要事后才发现它是准确的，所以鸿上了见知道自己可以找到敌基督但具体怎么找他本人也不太清楚。  
他把车泊在路边的收费停车位上，想休息一下。他刚刚从烟盒里拿出一支烟，还没来得及点，一个高中生男孩敲了敲他的车窗。鸿上了见把车窗放下来，他猜他停车的地方挡着这位同学的爸爸调头了。  
结果那个男孩一开口：“你好，请问你是revolver吗？”  
烟从鸿上了见细长的手指间滑落，他愣了足足半秒才说：“上车说话。”  
那男孩也没客气，打开车门坐到副驾上：“你不应该开这辆车，太招摇了。我一眼就认出来了。”  
“很显眼吗？”鸿上了见重新拿了支烟，点上。  
他圣洁的不可能得癌症的肺部被烟雾填满，尼古丁刺激他的大脑，但他并不为此感到愉快。  
他身边坐着的是敌基督，而且敌基督认识他。他还知道原因，会用revolver这个名字称呼他的只有一种人——他的粉丝。  
“我叫藤木游作，虽然你可能不太清楚，不过我在你只有十个粉丝的时候就关注你了，”藤木游作诚恳地说，“很不好意思，但看到你的车我就忍不住上来打招呼了。”  
鸿上了见敷衍地说：“嗯，好，谢谢。”  
“我可以知道你的真名吗？如果一直用revolver称呼你会很奇怪吧。”藤木游作说。  
“我叫鸿上了见，我……是个天使。”鸿上了见怀着一丝丝羞耻说，对别人说这种话也太中二了，虽然对方是敌基督，但鸿上了见总觉得觉得藤木游作根本没意识到自己是敌基督。  
藤木游作的眼睛闪亮亮的：“了见，你当然是，你就算当上帝也是很正常的。”  
“我不敢。”鸿上了见忧郁地说，我只是个下级天使，他把这句话憋回去了。  
“所以你来这所学校附近有什么事情吗？要是取景的话，我可以帮忙。”藤木游作说。  
鸿上了见把烟蒂扔掉：“不必，我是来找你的。”

“所以你的意思是，我是敌基督？我会在七天内灭世？”藤木游作冷静地梳理鸿上了见告诉他的信息。  
“我觉得你不会这么干，我也没资格看《精准预言书》，但上帝之声不会骗人，预言也不会出错，虽然天使们往往在事后才能明白预言的真正含义。”鸿上了见把脸颊边上有点长的头发别到耳后，以堪称优雅的姿势咬了一口手里的热狗，热狗上淋着番茄酱和黄芥末酱，味道不错。  
坐在他身边的敌基督显得比天使忧虑得多，他捧着被可乐半天没喝。  
“会不会是搞错了？”藤木游作问，“有什么办法证明我是敌基督吗？”  
鸿上了见伸出手：“把你的手给我。”  
藤木游作伸出手，鸿上了见握住他的手说：“闭上眼睛，现在想你要干的事情。”  
藤木游作再次睁开眼睛的时候，他和鸿上了见一起，站在一个纯白的房间里，房间那一头有一扇门。  
鸿上了见皮笑肉不笑地解释：“这是你的梦里，一切都是由你掌控的。“  
藤木游作的眼神绕着鸿上了见上上下下来来回回扫了三十三遍：“所以……“  
“所以我现在这身恶俗的护士服也是你意淫的。“鸿上了见的口气不善，他尽可能端庄地站着，一动不动，因为这该死的护士服的裙子也太短了点。他又不是没有常识，这套粉色的护士服比起制服倒更像什么情趣套装，没想到敌基督看起来一派纯良，脑子里居然装着这些东西。  
藤木游作三十度鞠躬：“对不起。“  
他再次抬头的时候，鸿上了见身上的衣服变成了黑白二色的修女服，严实得只露出天使那双海蓝色的漂亮眼睛。鸿上了见很想告诉藤木游作，修女不应该穿吊带袜，也不应该穿高跟鞋，但鉴于裙子已经比刚刚长很多了只好作罢。  
“那道门是什么？“敌基督问天使。  
“我猜是有关于你潜意识的门，你自己去看吧，我不便窥探你的隐私。“天使这样建议。  
敌基督没说什么，转身奔向那扇门，然后打开门冲了出去。天使意识到敌基督身上的秘密可能比想象中隐藏得还要深，以至于他本人都不清楚发生了什么。  
不知道要等多久，天使把脚上的黑色高跟鞋甩开一屁股坐在地上。敌基督的表层意识空虚到无趣，作为其象征的房间里甚至没有沙发。鸿上了见感到深深的无力，比起世界要毁灭了，他觉得敌基督是一个对自己怀有非分之想的高中生要更恐怖一点。  
过了十分钟左右，门那边传来小孩子的惨叫。鸿上了见心一紧，他站起来走到那扇不曾关上的门边，并没有贸然冲进敌基督的潜意识。  
“了见，救救我！”一个稚嫩的尖叫响起。鸿上了见瞳孔一缩，甩掉修女的头巾冲了出去。  
敌基督的潜意识被黑雾笼罩着，唯有一处光明。孩子的尖叫就是从那边传来的。黑雾仿佛知道鸿上了见的目的地，自觉地让开一条道路，鸿上了见顺利地来到光明之处附近。他看见一个小男孩（看起来是年幼的敌基督）被束缚在一张椅子上，身上连着电线。看起来他刚刚遭受了电击，可能咬破了自己的舌头，带血的唾沫从他嘴边滑落。几个看不起面目的成年人在敌基督嘴里塞了口咬，防止他继续自残。敌基督发出困兽般的呜咽，他看向鸿上了见的方向，他在求救。  
让鸿上了见害怕的是，那几个成年人身体周围似乎笼罩着淡淡的金色光芒，那是圣洁的护符。在潜意识里，是天使们在折磨着敌基督。  
鸿上了见出于本能地向敌基督跑去。鸿上了见是个现代的天使，比起预言他更讲逻辑，他认为敌基督还不是敌基督，要是他可以拯救藤木游作，说不定灭世就终止了。  
然而他还没来得及迈出一步，黑雾里突兀地伸出了许多手，先是抓住了他的脚踝，又抓住了他背后的衣服。  
鸿上了见挣扎着向前，对抗着手的力量，他背后的衣服被撕开了，一双丰盈的白色羽翼在他背后绽开，在黑暗中看去那双羽翼仿佛一朵盛开的白色玫瑰。然而更多的手抓住了他的翅膀、他的胳膊，迫使他下沉。鸿上了见被黑雾之手拖进无边的黑暗中去了。  
原来黑暗也是有限度的，鸿上了见这样想着。黑雾形成的手依旧禁锢着他，但他不再下沉了。  
在黑暗的深渊里，天使是唯一的光源。他看见一个模糊的人影在靠近，直到那人站在他面前了鸿上了见也没有认出那人是谁。  
“一个天使。”那人说，他的声音倒是很耳熟，那双绿眼睛也很眼熟。  
虽然长得有些不同，但鸿上了见猜这里不会有第二个人了。  
来的是个好孩子，他稍稍放心了点。  
“我一直想，杀死一个天使。”貌似是藤木游作的人说。  
鸿上了见的大脑像被格式化的硬盘一样空白。  
“喂，藤木，你给我清醒一点！”鸿上了见怒道。  
“我的名字是playmaker，一会请不要叫错了。”敌基督这样说。  
Playmaker冰凉的手指滑过鸿上了见的颈侧，顺着天使瘦削锁骨的形状向下。鸿上了见的上衣早就被扯破了，敌基督的手指没有遇到什么阻碍地滑到天使的胸口。恶徒似乎在思考要如何玩弄天使，所以没有进一步的动作，只是把鸿上了见当成垫子，手指绕着了见的乳尖画圈圈。  
“play……playmaker，”鸿上了见小声叫他的名字，“你究竟是谁？”  
“你叫我名字的声音很好听，再叫几遍。”playmaker停止了手上的动作，命令道。  
鸿上了见不依不饶：“你和藤木游作是什么关系？”  
“不许提起那个名字！”敌基督似乎有点生气。  
“我是在藤木游作的潜意识里找到你的……”鸿上了见还没说完就被敌基督打断了。  
Playmaker掐住他的脖子，冷冰冰地说：“你不许说那个名字。”  
作为天使的鸿上了见已经几百年没有濒死的感受了，他抓住playmaker的手腕，从喉咙里挤出几个字：“我记住了。”  
敌基督把呼吸的自由权还给天使，操纵黑雾丢掉了鸿上了见身上的破布，他笑了笑：“虽然不想承认，但我们是一体的两面，在品味上还是很相似。”  
他的手抚摸鸿上了见穿着黑色吊带袜的大腿，袜子早就有几处勾破的洞，鸿上了见直接地感受到手微微有些粗糙的触感。  
Playmaker没有继续破坏吊带袜的美感，只脱掉了鸿上了见的内裤。他扶着自己的性器试图插入，但鸿上了见的穴口咬得死死的，他在无奈下草草做了点润滑。为了方便动作，鸿上了见趴在黑雾凝成的床上，腰被粗暴地折起，摆成标准的交媾姿势。鸿上了见不算瘦弱，但在这个姿势下他的蝴蝶骨特别凸出，天使的羽翼收拢起来，在脊背的皮肤上变成金色的纹身。Playmaker碰了碰那收拢的羽翼，不带一点温存地将整根性器插入鸿上了见的后穴。  
“啊！”突然的插入让鸿上了见忍不住叫出声，当然，他是痛的。  
Playmaker掐着鸿上了见的腰开始抽送，每一次动作都又狠又深，他对性爱的技巧一无所知，他仅仅只是想看天使被他操到哭出来的表情罢了。在他毫无章法的横冲直撞时，他发现有一个点，他只要碾过去，天使会叫得特别好听。他有意地放慢了速度，慢慢地磨过天使的敏感带。鸿上了见的呻吟简直像是施舍给他的糖，甜蜜得要命。  
Playmaker尝到甜头自然更加卖力，他换了个姿势，让鸿上了见正面对着他，他可不想浪费天使这张赏心悦目的脸。鸿上了见的脸上染着情欲的红色，眼神也有些涣散，他没有对playmaker的动作作出反抗，甚至有些顺从地搂住playmaker的颈项，手指绕着playmaker脑后和藤木游作如出一辙的乱发。  
“你可以快一点，playmaker……”鸿上了见的腿缠上playmaker的腰，露骨地催促他。  
Playmaker自然毫不留情地再次进入鸿上了见早就湿软的后庭，凭借他对天使的身体刚刚建立起来的熟悉再次顶上那个点。天使拥抱着他，因为潮水般的快意而痉挛，他向后仰，脆弱的颈项暴露在他的敌人眼前。  
而playmaker没有浪费难得的机会，他像受不住诱惑的女人咬住了亚当的苹果，在鸿上了见的喉结上留下咬痕。鸿上了见在不期的疼痛中和宿敌一起达到了高潮，他的眼前闪过一道白光，收拢的双翼不受控制地展开了。一时间playmaker的视野里只剩下耀眼的纯白。  
“为什么？”敌基督问天使。天使看起来比他狼狈得多，被薄汗打湿的发丝沾在颊边，嘴唇还以为脱力而微微颤抖着，但天使的羽翼将他和敌基督包裹起来，把外界的黑暗隔绝开，只留下升腾的温暖。  
“你想问我为什么没有堕落？”鸿上了见的嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度，他摸摸playmaker的脸颊，再怎么样他的正体还是个高中生，脸上还有点稚气未脱的意思。  
“凭你的技术，想让我堕落还差得远呢。不过我们俩的电波很合得来，以后可以……再来几次？”下级天使建议道。  
这场沉睡中的幻梦在playmaker微微有些错愕的眼神中湮灭了。  
天使身边的敌基督触电一样松开了鸿上了见的手，鸿上了见有些玩味地看着小高中生一张白净的脸变得像滴血般红。  
“对……对不起，我，那个时候是不是弄疼你了？”藤木游作说，声音都有点抖。  
“也还好，疼痛是快感的一环。”鸿上了见起身，把热狗纸丢到几步开外的垃圾桶里。  
等他回来的时候，藤木游作小心翼翼地问道：“那个，你背后真的有翅膀的纹身吗？”  
“真的有，不过一般人是看不见的，”鸿上了见挑眉，“你还想再看一次吗？”  
藤木游作脸上刚刚褪下去的热度又蹭地涨上来。  
“我刚才说我们电波合拍可不是逢场作戏，”鸿上了见对藤木游作的反应很满意，“所以你放心，我会保护你，既不让其他天使伤害你，也不会让你毁灭世界。”  
藤木游作跟着鸿上了见回到粉色的跑车上。他还有点懵，总觉得哪里不对劲。  
“天使不是没有性欲吗？”他问鸿上了见。  
“被你发现了，”鸿上了见戴上墨镜，“我也不是堕天使，我只是……在慢慢往下溜达，像散步，你懂吧？”  
藤木游作似懂非懂地点头。  
鸿上了见说：“很好。”  
“那我们接下来去哪里呢？”  
“谁知道，你对冰岛有兴趣吗？”

没什么营养的补充  
关于预言  
预言的内容是，敌基督会让133个国家的人心碎。  
故事发生的一周后，Revolver在他的个人账号上疑似公布恋情。  
的确有很多人因此心碎了。  
Revolver的粉丝来自世界上133个国家和地区。


End file.
